


Hide And Shriek (EddieXFem!Reader)

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Holiday giftEddiexFem!Reader(Umm...name of the lady… ??? I wasn't told so I came up with Osa)Wanted a hide and seekish like fic, I hope they enjoy ❤️And Happy Holidays~
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Hide And Shriek (EddieXFem!Reader)

Was it appropriate in this setting to call herself crazy?

She WAS going into an insane asylum after all-Did it matter?

For now, as she walked through a gap in the ringed fence, she didn't think it mattered. This was tame looking~

She even saw lights in more than half the building so who knows, maybe just some homeless guys lived here now and once she found out, snapped a few inside shots, she could leave, easy peasy~

Crazy would be nowhere in this 'insane asylum' sneak in~

With an aced gymnastics score to her name, the women shimmied up the scaffolding that also made her to believe this building wasn't as 'spooky' and 'crazy' as so many in her class said it was.

Someone must be fixing up the old thing!

She stopped at that thought though and stood off to the side of a window ledge. IF someone was fixing up such a massive building, cameras on overnight MIGHT see her and her snooping camera shots-

She squatted upon the scaffolding a moment and went through the outside image she had of the asylum on her phone, looking for a safer passage as to not get caught.

Female Ward! She tapped the screen twice to enlarge the image and scanned the area before nodding with silent agreement that that's where she'd go.

This was the first place shut down and also most rundown, she knew if the new owner wanted this place saved, the front was the first major bet to tend to, they'd not have gotten THERE yet!

She set her phone back into her jacket pocket and easily, softly, slipped back down the scaffolding and headed back deeper into the brush of the unkempt asylum, back towards the Female Ward.

Blood pumping, body shaking not with fear but excitement, the women found a final obstacle in her way and scaled the brick wall with ease, sitting upon the top a moment to see all she could before committing to her task.

She had a thrill seeking streak within her which fit her namesake well in Osa, Godlike, God himself a man of many amazing streaks and wonders about him.

'God', as some we're quoted to have said in the asylums haydays said how, 'did not care about a few forgotten lunatics', so Godlike in her name, would Osa ever forget this choice, or become part of the forgotten because of it?

\---

It was musty outside, but inside, Osa put a sleeve to her noise and tried not to cough.

It held such 'beautiful' smells such likes as, blood, urine, vomit, death, sprinkled with manly sweat.

It was worse than the large dumpsite downtown that her bus had to drive past every day to get to her school!

Still, she pressed on, this wasn't going to stop her, it was nothing after an hour really, and soon, all together, in her amazement over the structures details, she nearly forgot all about it.

Ornate wood cuttings in the stairs and wall frames, old-in-day pictures hung lifeless upon the walls!

Documents everywhere told Osa those who worked here had literally packed up everything they could and left without a second glance.

Kind of sad to think, as she pulled out a photograph of a young man with striking blue eyes and old-in-day under cut.

"Eddie Gluskin," Ora whispered then found another.

"Frank.. Mar.." The letters were splattered like wet ink thus this man's last name was unknown yet still, he too, she felt bad for..

He looked homeless!

That was a case for some hospitals… People without homes acted out and gained meals and shelter-Was Frank one such man?

She put the photos back inside their Manilla folders and started walking through the hell that was the busted tables and hastily thrown around chairs.

A light lead her this way, one she hadn't noticed was on before and with caution, she moved forward until she found the passage she walked through ended and thus left her without cover and so she stayed put, studied where she was.

She wasn't stupid!

Those women in horror movies deserved their deaths, fucking dimwits-

No, Osa sat on her knees quietly and listened.

No footsteps.

No different smells either, not from those 'wonders' of before anyway.

'Faulty wiring, it's old-' She began but stayed put a bit longer.

As if to signal she was right on the faulty wires, the light flickered then died and after five minutes of watching it, flicked back on before her eyes.

She sighed and got up very slowly and not without finding something from a desk before she left her safe hole to start forward again.

It was just a closet, the wire indeed flickered many times after she moved on, so she paid it no more mind.

She didn't count on those who may call the asylum home knowing where quiet places to step were or where the best places to hide could be.

No, out of all her grand judgements thus far, as a shadow slunk past the flickers of light on silent feet, she did not assume and kept walking, snapping a shot here or there or marveling at the structures amazing points of details!

\---

"Vocational Block, Hu." She pushed open the door carefully and looked around before stepping inside.

She had barely missed some bodies behind a door or two and chalked up the blood she'd seen as an animals and once a humans but maybe because they had lost a fight.

She'd seen nothing strange about the asylum, nothing that pegged it for being 'spooky' or 'creepy' like those of her grade said it was said to be.

She gave a tired roll of her eyes when she recalled Phil offering her a heroic man's hand as her 'guide' through the place even then pushed the thought aside. The Block had caught her attention quickly.

Phil's words died in her head as she saw in every direction, wedding dresses, of various sizes and styles!

She dared herself to touch just one to see if by chance it was just webs caught on things and made to look as such via the light filtered in by the boarded windows but no… No they weren't!

Satin like fabric, elegantly designed!

"There's roses embroiled in this one, holy shit!" She whispered and used her phone light to better catch the details she felt.

"Done in red thread too!" She was impressed. Whether by patients or a homeless person, THIS was worth some cash!

She pulled out a notepad from her arm bag and ripped off a piece and wrote, 

'These could sell for money! There's a place for free haircuts and the YMCA allows free showers.'

She sighed it then wrote the directions before drawing some to be sure and simplified her note with pictures as an added bonus.

Even if they weren't all on upstairs, help was nice, even in this day and age, and this guy's work was so worth it!

Cliink

Osa's head turned so fast, her brown locks smacked her in the face after the sound of a cane being kicked broke her from her thoughts.

Stupidly, she knew so as she opened her mouth, she called out, "Hello?"

Quietly, right after, she scurried under the dress she'd been admiring and tried backing up further to get away from where she'd called.

No answer.

'What do you expect?' She barbed to herself as she carefully turned onto her hands and knees and gingerly began to walk away from the dress.

"Leaving me a note, Darling? That's very kind of you." A man's voice spoke out of nowhere, making Osa smash her head in shocked surprise by the noise, a curse escaping her lips as she fell back down to the floor after doing so.

"Oh dear, Darling! I'm so sorry, I hadn't meant to scare you!" The man's voice spoke with true concern and to Osa's surprise, a fingerless gloved hand reached downwards toward her hiding place and the voice spoke up with, "Let me help you."

"Your the man in the folder!" Osa said calmly, not ready to rattle this behemoth of a man who indeed helped her up and made sure she was standing okay before grabbing for an aid kit by a table.

"Ahh yes, so you've seen me, Darling?" The man asked in such a dashing way, Osa smiled and nodded. "Eddie Gluskin, right?"

With his nod of 'yes', Osa held out her hand in a polite way, as human and friendly as she could to this man and offered, "Well I'm Osa, Mr. Gluskin!"

"Oooh, Eddie is just fine by me, Darling~" He purred before taking her hand and granting it a kiss to the knuckle.

Did he WORK for the asylum? Was he a homeless man? Was he a PATIENT?

Best to keep his charm and not find out in the wrong way if her wonders needed answers.

"Eeeeddie, well, you do have amazing work!" Osa said truthfully, laughing sweetly, something she saw he liked by his half closed eyes and warming smile.

"Really?"

"One of those dresses has red roses stitched into its work! That's amazing and beautiful!"

Eddie seemed thrilled and offered, stepping away from Osa as he spoke, "Try it on then, Darling~ If it fits, you may keep it, for being so kind and honest to a man such as myself!"

This, disturbed Osa a bit.

Try it on..

"Oh I don't want to ruin it, Mr. Gluskin, Sir. But I'm very very honored." Osa said as he came back with the dress being spoken of.

"Nonsense, here, I have a room here so you can try it on in private~" And to his word...He did… Kind'of.

It was a room alright, a room FILLED with lockers…

It smelled so… BAD in this room!

"Is there..there a..anywhere else..see to change? It s..smells very VERY badly I...in here.." Osa asked, trying to back out of the room she was being offered to change in.

"Oooh now Darling," Eddie said warmly and tipped her chin upwards and smiled into her face, "A Bride must dress away from the Groom, you should know that!"

"Bride? Wait a moment… Bride?" Osa asked in pure disbelief, all excitement from her first steps inside gone like the last breath of life from her lungs.

"Indeed~ Osa Gluskin~ Very fitting, isn't it Darling?" Eddie asked happily and nudged her easily into the locker based room and closed the door with a lock after, his voice upbeat and loving, "I'll be back shortly, I have to be sure the wedding room is ready~" Then to signal he was leaving, he began to whistle an oldie kind of song, the sound fading the further he got from where she was locked.

Out of her mind that this was just a nightmare or some kind of joke, she opened a locker, one that smelt like death worn over and held her jacket sleeve within her mouth to muffle the screams as a decomposing body sloshed out of its metal coffin.

She opened the rest and bodies of various forms of decay either slid out, plopped out, or just slumped forward.

Each had a dress on, every single one-

She held the dress Eddie had given her and began to let panic win over and felt trapped like a rabbit in a snare, the walls closing in upon her as too, the room itself seemed to be growing darker around her.

She shut her eyes up tight, buried her head within the dress and screamed as loudly as she could until tears followed suit, then, then she slid upon the locked door and let herself fall further into despair.

This wasn't a dream, nor a movie, no, this was what curiosity got someone, someone so assured of herself and bold like Osa…

They wound up a dead dress up doll for a crazy man in an abandoned nuthouse!

Best part of this?

No one knew where it was she had gone, it was going to be a shocking reveal to her friends on what she'd done!

And now-

She sobbed softly, head upon the locked door, no one would know where to look.

\---

A half hour past Osa by.

A half hour of feeling sorry for herself.

A half hour she could have gotten her ass in gear-She broke out of her self made pit and tried hard to go through everything she'd seen in movies.

Hell to phones, she checked never the less but knew no signal, she WAS in the middle of nowhere and still shots only got her so far-

Still shots!

Before she took inventory of her phones still shots of the outside of the asylum, Osa looked around like she was looking for a needle in a haystack for a possible way out.

THERE!

An old fashion top window to the locked door!

The bodies were already dead, so what she did to them next wouldn't make or break them any more than they were already and began using the more solid bodied ones to mold the softer ones into a pile then placed the body parts she could upon the mound and then, as quietly as she could, leapt for the upper window.

Slowly, carefully, she moved herself from the window, undoing her bag before getting back to the floor then stayed put, listening.

Forty minutes now added to that half hour of being gone.

She needed to MOVE but quietly.

She hadn't heard him, somehow for someone so damn built and upon such old wood-What had she missed?

She slipped slowly under a table, either a woodworking table for sewing table then pulled up her phone, curling up as tightly as she could to hide it's light before working on a way back outside.

When had Eddie found her?

She knew by an inner feeling he wasn't going to be tickled pink she had gotten out of his locker room so running into him was a NOT, so, slowly, carefully, she planned.

Something caught her off guard once more, this time to her advantage as Eddie was coming back where she was. His boots, she now heard them since she wasn't lost in the beauty of the building!

Clop, clop, clop!

Then, then she SAW them!

The heels pointed her way and she held her mouth shut as she heard him knock upon the door sweetly and his voice sing out, "All is ready, Darling~"

"Daaarling~" He sang before unlocking the door only to be greeted by the bodies falling out instead.

"Osa? Darling, where have you gone?" He asked at first not as angry as she'd thought he'd have been.

No, opposite!

"Playing are we~ You minx~ Hmhm, alright, I'll play my Darling, and when I find you-" Osa's eyes grew in horror as his voice dropped from charming to chilling in a second, "I'll make certain you won't run away again~"

Like an on and off switch, back came his sweet charming, "Okay now Darling, give your Groom a hint? Hot or cold?"

A very small sound caught Osa's ears as he walked the other way, the sound...of a blade…running along a wooden surface…

She calmed her breathing as softly as she could.

No, he was NOT going to be that kind of guy to just let someone go unhurt! No matter how charming and nice he acted!

And she had made directions to a few places that could help him out if he chose to sell his work….

Would he go through with those plans…

Should she brave it and take them back?

Where would they be if she did try?

No, no, she'd leave it be… She'd BEG her mother to leave… Tell her someone had tried to hurt her but BEG to just leave town instead!

That's all she could think up before the charming voice of Eddie came back, ABOVE HER upon the table she hid under, "No need to hide, Darling, hmhm~ I don't bite~"

She dare not breathe.

The heavy sound of him jumping off the table shook her fully.

Pounds and pounds of muscle!

She wouldn't be able to escape him if she tried… She'd seen videos on YouTube and guides on how-to fight off this or fight-off that.

The guides never prepared you for it when it was right there, a big wall of violent muscle!

His footsteps moved off again and this time, Osa moved off herself, in his direction, a table close by.

'Mimic him best you can, move when he does, hide in ANYTHING when he stops,' She told herself and gave a laugh at such a time because, 'A perverted game of hide-and-seek,' came to her mind.

What the hell?

If it kept her alive and kept her from making noises as Eddie moved around looking for her and slowly growing less and less charming doing so, she'd be the best damn player when she was done!

A CRASH made her start fast as Eddie broke a table in half with a single fist punch downward, his voice just as alarmingly hard, "VITCH, come now, stop this and come vack to me!"

She heard a lisp she hadn't before. Maybe to seem perfect like his picture? She could see that as she watched Eddie now whimper and call out, broken, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, Darling… I can't live without you!"

'Did well before I got here, ganna do so when I'm gone!' Osa said and as Eddie threw a piece of the table further into the Vocational Block, Osa moved from hands and knees to feet and swiftly got towards a stack of old clothes dumped damp and forgotten for years it smelt.

She removed her shoes next, better not make to much noise, pain was worth being silent.

In an effort to get the man away from where he was already, a door just an inch away shining light that would give her away at once, she flung a shoe one way, watched Eddie's head snapped toward it, then flung the other and bolted as he chuckled and followed that one.

"You sure move fast, don't you, my Darling~"

Outside and into the hallway light, Osa carefully moved, not outright running yet, energy saved if needbe.

She needed to find the place the Female patients were brought through the main hallway, if she found that all she'd have to do to make it was a good sprint along the connecting hallways.

Both buildings shared a single long hallway, separated by a door.

There were stairs up or down if the door wasn't open so she had a few routes-

"Darling, there you are!" Eddie's voice called out as Osa stayed put too long as she planned out how she was going to get out.

She swore to herself before smiling, backing up slowly, "Surprise…"

Eddie looked slightly more ragged, but calmed as he neared her and even began to smile warmly again as he spoke, "I thought you left me my love!"

"No, no, no! I was..was just getting.. getting antsy…"

"I should have known you'd be ready to consummate our love like I was, Darling~" Eddie choked back and took Osa's hand within his large, table breaking one and began walking her along through the hallway.

"Once we get this vit over with, and once we make one another whole, we can work on making dresses~ You said so yourself they'd like them, I'm sure they will, you'd never tell me lies would you, Darling?" Eddie rambled on as he and Osa past room after room, hallway after hallway.

"H..have those… instructions I...I made you..then, l...love?" Osa asked as calmly as she could and to her surprise, the man pulled said paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her, beaming, "Of course!"

"Can I ho..old on to it for..or a b...it?" She asked and pressed on before he wondered why, "I'll need to make...make out where homes a..are.. Close t..to work is good r.. right?" To which Eddie kissed the hand he held.

"Indeed, a brilliant idea~" Then added into her ear before they went through the last door, "Make sure there's a school nearby, for our children my Darling~"

And just as shocked and disturbed as she had been before, to now, it grew a million times worse as they stepped out and into a makeshift wedding aisle, complete with a Father with his Book, ring bearer, and dead bodies in the chairs as witnesses to this 'wonderful' event.

\---

"Alright, now, I'll be up ahead, the music will begin, and then you'll come down to me, understand my love?" Eddie asked Osa who had yet to move when she saw the display before her eyes.

This man wasn't a member like that of the asylum, nor just a random homeless man, no, he BELONGED here for some reason, and as Eddie kissed the tip of his finger then poked her nose, leaving, she was painting a vivid picture about what had happened to end him up here and she wasn't at all excited to be piecing it together with her own body added to the count and display.

Ahead, Eddie tapped a cassette player on and soon the titular wedding theme began to play, Eddie himself puffing up proudly, waiting.

Her mind raced now. He was waiting!

His anger flared violently when something wasn't going right…

She had to think…

'Frank-' She recalled before chiming out, Eddie's head turned her way, all attention upon her now, "Eddie, where is Frank?"

"Frank? Monera, why?" He asked completely baffled now.

Osa bit her lip and said, still standing put, "I...I saw h...him before…"

"What do you mean, Darling?" Was that pain in his voice? Why?

"Well.. I saw him before meeting y..ou-"

"Was he vetter then me?" He asked and this threw Osa backwards.

'He thinks I'm meaning BEEN WITH HIM!'

The pain now was more so hiding rage as Osa played through it with, "He was n...ice, yes!"

"When were you going to tell me, Darling?" Eddie asked, hand upon his chest, almost betrayed like.

"I didn't know I had to, how do you know Frank, Eddie?"

"It's proper of a man and wife to share such things, Darling! Have I not be open with you?" Eddie asked, turning around fully, Osa feeling the need to flee.

She stayed put and said slowly, "Not really, Eddie I mean, you know Frank and yet he's not here for our wedding, I… mean.. So he can see what he's missed out on?"

The look in Eddie's eyes scared Osa as the man before her straightened up and grinned darkly, "Your right, I SHOULD show that corpse muncher what he's lost and I've gained!"

Before he could take her hand, Osa gave the best 'girly' cry she could and whimpered, face hidden, "Please don't have me go see him myself! I only have eyes for you! What he's done to me I dare not look back upon again! Please, my love? Don't have me see him again?"

"Understood, Darling, wait here~" Eddie whispered before kissing her head and got back up, knuckles cracking as he flexed his fingers, "Your Groom shall not be long!" And with the steady clop, clop, clop of his feet, Osa waited till they were well and gone out of earshot before making a mad dash for the door behind the altar.

\---

Forgoing the images on her phone, throwing being quiet to the wind, Osa just ran.

Down hallways, through doors, and the first window she found that wasn't like a million stories up, she jumped out of.

She tucked into a bush nevertheless, rolling deeper to be extra safe in the event Eddie had followed her and in her flight from fright hadn't noticed, and waited.

Pain throbbed dully in the back of her mind but still she stayed alert.

Listen for Eddie…

Listen..

Carefully, slowly, Osa shifted further and further into the bushes and tumbled outside the asylum by a hole dug a while ago by something pretty human sized.

Climbing out of the hole that separated asylum from real life outside, Osa panted, shivered, and waited again.

Just nature noises around her-

Unless he had powers, he wouldn't be able to sneak up on her out here!

But-

Until she was back amongst homes again, streetlights, and cars, Osa moved an inch at a time, hide behind trees, and listened like a deer in the open fields.

Ever snap of a twig, rustle of leaves around her, she was alert and went still.

Until she got to someone she felt she could trust, Osa remained wild eyed, shivered as if she'd never be warm again, and looked ready to sprint at any given motion.

Finally, at the station in the lower town, Osa grabbed for a cop and recalled her events, showed the shots from her phone, and then handed one of the officers the directions she had made just to be sure those there would be safe, and with all shared and spoken, Osa was lead to a calm room, assured she'd be let out shortly and left to breathe and collect her thoughts.

They'd take her case!

She felt more at ease with every second.

They looked so concerned and bothered about what she'd gone through!

When her door opened up a few minutes later, she expected the officers but instead was ready to beg forgiveness to the buildings owner since that seemed to be who came into her room.

"Was all you said all that happened, Ma'am?" The man asked, brown eyes calm, voice very businessman like.

"Yes, I didn't even tell my friends or parents, I wanted to surprise them with finding nothing but an old building is all, honest!"

"No one knows you went?" The man asked with a strange look to his eyes and Osa nodded slowly, 'yes'.

"I have an offer for you, Osa~" The man said warmly, hand out, "We don't get you in trouble for trespassing, in exchange for some minor help with our work~"

"Minor work?" Osa asked slowly and the man nodded, taking his hand back, not having been shaken as he wished.

"It's a program really."

"A..program?" Osa asked with confusion and the man beamed and placed a hand upon her shoulder, "It's called Project Walrider! Sounds pretty cool right?"

"I...I don't...know.." Osa said, feeling unsafe all of a sudden, even in a police men's office.

"So you'd rather go through the hell that's to be paid for trespassing when a simple program assist is all I ask of you?" This man asked with a strange truth to his words.

He...was right…

Names weren't always as they sounded…

"This won't be on any records?"

"Your name will be clear of everything and everything my dear, Blaire's promise!" The man said and crossed his heart then winked.

"When do I tell my parents?" Osa asked slowly, watching the man named Blaire before her.

"Tell them? Tell who?" She was asked and yet, before being able to repeat herself, a needle was injected into her neck and as she blacked out, the last thing she recalled being spared by Blaire was, "Welcome to Project Walrider, number 369~"


End file.
